crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Eating Dog
Eating Dog is a story by Motley, released on 2005-07-25. It runs from 2006-11-06 to 2006-11-09, and is the second story about Heyoka. Story Charlie Lodgeman meets Jamie and warns her not to tell anyone that she is an astral avatar. Ms. Hartford tries to put Jamie in Hawthorne, but Mr. Lodgeman insists on putting her in Poe, as Lancer’s roommate. Team Kimba adopts her. During the night, the Monkey King tries stealing the girls’ panties, and most of Poe fights him. They lose, and in the process, Jamie gets hurt. Thunderbird heals her, which means that the next morning he is talking backwards on the way to his first class. Gold Stallion bullies him, and when Jamie says he’s “not sorry,” he puts him in the hospital. Jamie melds with a bear spirit to heal, which also makes him aggressive, and he hurts Gold Stallion. Jamie then takes his frustrations out on a tree and himself, and Sara helps him out. That night he wanders around the astral plane, meets Valkyrie, and makes friends with Sara. Characters Perspective *Heyoka Participant *Charlie Lodgeman *Mrs. Horton *Ms. Hartford *Lancer *Carmilla *Mrs. Linford *Fey *Generator *J-Team **Jinn *Tennyo *Bladedancer **Destiny's Wave *Chaka *Feral *Phase *''"“She’s attractive enough for me all right. Too bad she’s only a freshman…” I overheard someone else say off to one side. I tried to ignore the comment, but appreciated it all the same."'' *Bonnie The sales clerk in the Whateley bookstore *Ms. Ryan The Costuming I teacher *The Monkey King *Thunderbird Heyoka's guardian spirit, not Scotty *Hippolyta *''Blackrose "Someone called up a nest of living vines that tried to entangle the thief."'' *''"He broke through the vines and sped over on his cloud, picking up one of the girls and giving her a kiss before dropping her on top of Chou, Tennyo, and another girl I didn’t know"'' *Weaver "I looked around and saw someone else watching from the sidelines. Unlike the other students, I could see her clearly, yet no one else seemed to. Her long black hair flowed in a breeze that I couldn’t feel. Her white wispy dress seemed to be made of cobwebs, a thought further enforced by the small army of spiders that huddled around her feet, some as large as a cat. She met my eyes, watching me curiously. Somehow I knew she was human, despite her strange appearance. I realized that I had feathers in my hair, stray sparks dancing along my skin, and I was still wearing my t-shirt and boxers. I guess I couldn’t talk about looking strange. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back to her shyly." *''"I looked back in time to see three upperclassmen, er, women, attack in unison, flowing easily with the battle, anticipating each other’s moves. I wished I could fight like that. Just then the thief ducked under one girl’s attack and pulled down her sweats."'' *''Tempest "that girl I met in the bathroom"'' *''Artemis? "I started walking back to the building. I paused when I noticed Thunderbird looking over at an athletically built, dark-haired woman who stood next to Erin. He waved at her. She just snorted.", "“A lot of help you are,” she said. I thought it was strange that I could hear her so clearly from that distance. My eyes widened when I realized she wasn’t human. She winked at me. I rolled my eyes in Thunder’s direction, letting her know that I fully agreed with her. I stalked off the field and went back inside, frustrated that I couldn’t do more. I was certain I heard her laughing behind my back."'' *''"An overconfident pack of upperclassmen"'' **Jeff Carter Melville. EX-4. Gold Stallion **Amber "The girl looked at me with wide eyes, fear tinged with guilt." *Dr. Raul Tenant *The Bear Another of Heyoka's spirits *The Cat One of Heyoka's spirits. "I heard a purring noise and looked down. An invisible cat jumped up on my bed. Well, invisible except for its aura which glowed black, highlighted with colors I couldn’t describe if I wanted to. It pawed at my blankets for awhile before curling up into a ball and closing its eyes. The purring continued. I still hurt, but some how the pain didn’t seem to be important anymore. Good kitty." *Valkyrie "Standing in the corner was another invisible figure. This time the colors more closely matched those of a human aura. It appeared to be an athletic looking woman holding on to a glowing spear. She didn’t look very happy. If I wasn’t already in a hospital bed, she looked like she would put me in one. The cat glared at her and swished its tail. She looked at the cat and back at me. Then she vanished through the wall." *''a lab tech'' *''the lab assistant'' *''A dryad? "“You better not do that to my tree!” I heard a feminine voice yell at me.", "I looked down and saw a small, perfectly formed, and perfectly naked woman looking up at me, tiny hands on her hips. I noticed the pointed ears. I’d read stories where creatures like this should have been clothed in leaves. This one was not. My blood started to rush somewhere other than my head. I smiled and bent down on all fours to give her a sniff. She reached out and clawed my nose with her fingernails. A single red drop fell from my nose."'' *The intern on duty in the infirmary *The Don *Cavalier Mention *Lord Paramount Prince of Wallachia *Champion *Gabriella Guzman Alpha during her senior year. *Jamie's mother *Jamie's father *Edward Haskins One of Gabriella Guzman's employees, Jamie's "chauffeur" and bodyguard *Jamie's paternal grandmother *Dr. Ryan Jacobs *Three astral avatars dead under mysterious circumstances. *Two astral avatars dead by suicide. *One astral avatar in a coma and not expected to wake up. *One astral avatar checked himself into ARC. *One astral avatar being a holy man in India. *One astral avatar hiding herself so well they have no idea what happened. *Merry *Dr. Eric Tanaka *Dr. Otto of ARC *Ms. Montaigne Staff overseer for the Dream Team? *Gothmog *''The security guard Sara "ate".'' Category:Stories Category:Motley Category:Gen1